runawaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Season Three
Season Three is the third season of the Hulu web-television series, Runaways. Season three was picked up on March 24th, 2019 for a 10 episode order.'Marvel's Runaways' Officially Renewed For 10-Episode Season 3 It is based on the Marvel Comics superhero team of the same name, set within the shared Marvel Cinematic Universe. Runaways shares the continuity established other Marvel films and television shows. Official Synopsis In an action-packed Season 3, the Runaways frantically search for their captured friends Chase Stein, Gert Yorkes, and Karolina Dean. The kids go head to head with an unstoppable enemy who has targeted Leslie — or more accurately, the child she's carrying. Nico Minoru draws them all into a dark realm where its ruler Morgan le Fay, played by Elizabeth Hurley, is much more nefarious than anyone the kids have yet to face. Cast Main Cast *Rhenzy Feliz as Alex Wilder (10/10) / The Magistrate's Son (4/10) *Gregg Sulkin as Chase Stein (10/10 *Lyrica Okano as Nico Minoru (10/10) *Virginia Gardner as Karolina Dean (10/10) *Ariela Barer as Gert Yorkes (10/10) *Allegra Acosta as Molly Hernandez (10/10) *Angel Parker as Catherine Wilder (3/10) (7 Credit Only) *Ryan Sands as Geoffrey Wilder (7/10) (3 Credit Only) *Annie Wersching as Leslie Dean (8/10) (2 Credit Only) *Clarissa Thibeaux as Xavin (4/10) (6 Credit Only) *Ever Carradine as Janet Stein (7/10) (3 Credit Only) *James Marsters as Victor Stein (10/10) / The Magistrate (4/10) *Brigid Brannagh as Stacey Yorkes (10/10) / The Magistrate's Wife (4/10) *Kevin Weisman as Dale Yorkes (8/10) (2 Credit Only) *Brittany Ishibashi as Tina Minoru (9/10) (1 Credit Only) / The Magistrate's Daughter (4/10) *James Yaegashi as Robert Minoru (6/10) (4 Credit Only) Special Guest Star *Elizabeth Hurley as Morgan le Fay (8/10) (1 Voice Only) Guest Starring *Olivia Holt as Tandy Bowen (2/10) *Aubrey Joseph as Tyrone Johnson (2/10) Recurring Cast *Myles Bullock as Anthony "Awol" Wall (3/10) *Kathleen Quinlan as Susan Ellerh (1/10) *Cody Mayo as Vaughn Kaye (3/10) *Ozioma Akagha as Tamar (4/10) *Amanda Suk as Amy Minoru (1/10) *Carmen Serano as Alice Hernandez (1/10) *Vladimir Caamano as Gene Hernandez (1/10) *Nicole Wolf as Destiny Gonzalez (1/10) *Scarlett Byrne as Bronwyn (5/10) *Emily Alabi as Cassandra (3/10) *DeVaughn Nixon as Darius Davis (1/10) *Timothy Granaderos as Lucas (1/10) Co-Starring *Jeremian Hirkett as Londell Kendricks (1/10) *Susan Papa as Ultra Sound Technician (1/10) *Anjali Bhimani as Mita Nansari (2/10) *Aaron Anastasi as Security Guard (1/10) *Chase Ellison as GrubMates Guy (1/10) *Dan Sanders-Joyce as Engineer (1/10) *Michelle N. Carter as Nurse (1/10) *Akaash Yadav as Clerk (1/10) *John Ales as Quinton The Great (2/10) *Marilyn Tokuda as Akari Minoru (1/10) *Minae Noji as Tokiko Minoru (1/10) *Brianna Ishibashi as Judith Minoru (1/10) *Granville Ames as Curtis (1/10) *Elliot Fletcher as Max (1/10) *Martin Martinez as Bodhi (2/10) *Lauri Hendler as Mediator (1/10) *Charlie Charbonneau as Survivor 1 (1/10) *Tom Proctor as Survivor 2 (1/10) *Ali Kinkade as Survivor 3 (1/10) *Grant Jordan as Gil (1/10) *Ashley Wigfield as Jules (1/10) *Beth Hawkes as Nurse (1/10) *Evelyn Angelos as Young Molly (1/10) *Jamal Dennis as Security Guard (1/10) *Claudia Sulewski as Julie (1/10) *Keisuke Hoashi as Mr. Kwan (1/10) *Derek Luh as Brayden (1/10) *Cooper Mothersbaugh as The Gert (1/10) *Rob Parks as Buzzcom Reporter (1/10) *Rachel Gage as Brianna (1/10) *Allison Beteta as Molly Cast Double (1/10) *Biz Betzing as Karolina Cast Double (1/10) *Courtney Kato as Nico Cast Double (1/10) *Tyler Lofton as Alex Cast Double (1/10) *Nathan Varnson as Chase Cast Double (1/10) Episodes Production Notes *Season three of the series, from showrunners/writers Josh Schwartz and Stephanie Savage, Marvel TV and ABC Signature, will consist of 10 episodes, down from the 13-episode first and second seasons. That has been a trend for streaming series across the board as 10 has proven optimal for binging. *''Runaways'' plans to focus on the kids, so the actors playing parents who were series regulars are being reduced from all shows produced to factual series regulars – 7 out of 10. *''Runaways'' season three will feature a crossover episode with Marvel's Cloak & Dagger, or simply Cloak & Dagger from Freeform.Runaways - Season 3 - Cloak & Dagger Crossover Episode Announced - SpoilerTV Cast Interview Notes Trivia Multimedia Images |-|Promotional= Marvel Runaways Season Three Premiere 12-13-19 Poster.jpg Marvel Runaways Season Three Variant Premiere 12-13-19 Poster.jpg Marvel Runaways Season Three Variant Premiere 12-13-19 Poster 02.jpg Runaways S3-Nico Minoru-Poster.jpg Runaways S3-Karolina Dean-Poster.jpg Runaways S3-Gert Yorkes-Poster.jpg Runaways S3-Chase Stein-Poster.jpg Runaways S3-Alex Wilder-Poster.jpg Runaways S3-Molly Hernandez-Poster.jpg Runaways S3-Morgan le Fay-Poster.jpg |-|Behind The Scenes= |-|Conventions= Videos |-|Promotional= Marvel's Runaways Season 3 "Release Date" Promo (HD) Marvel's Runaways Teaser • A Hulu Original Marvel's Runaways Season 3 NYCC 2019 Trailer Runaways Season 3 - Trailer (Official) • A Hulu Original Marvel's Runaways Season 3 - Featuring Cloak and Dagger • A Hulu Original |-|Conventions and Interviews= The Cast of Marvel’s Runaways Are on the Run NYCC 2019 SYFY WIRE Marvel's Runaways Cast Q&A LIVE from NYCC 2019! References Category:Runaways Television Series Category:Seasons Category:Season Three